hatofulfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Thatguyfromuae/Legend
04/11: Join the... ** A: Student council ** B: Track team ** C: Library staff ** D: Infirmary staff * 04/12: Attend... ** A: Math class ** B: Gym class ** C: Music class Student council= * 04/15-A1: I think I'll be the... ** A: Vice president ** B: Treasurer ** C: Clerk |-| Track team= * 04/15-B1: Umm... ** A: Long-distance ** B: Sprint |-| Library staff= * 04/15-C1: Umm... ** A: You should go outside ** B: No, books are nice |-| Infirmary staff= * 04/15-D1: I think I'll... ** A: Neaten the desk ** B: Leave it alone * 04/21: Talk to... ** A: Ryouta ** B: Sakuya ** C: San ** D: Kazuaki * 05/06: Attend... ** A: Math class ** B: Gym class ** C: Music class * 05/21: Go to the... ** A: 3-legged race ** B: Marathon ** C: Cheerleaders ** D: First-aid tent ** E: Library * 06/12: I should... ** A: Side with Sakuya ** B: Side with Okosan ** C: Scold them both * 06/22: Go to the... ** A: Store ** B: Infirmary ** C: Cafeteria Store= * 06/22-A1: Is this how he talks to every girl he meets...? ** A: I think that's a little rude! ** B: Let it slide |-| Infirmary= * 06/22-B1: I came here to... ** A: Hear your voice ** B: Skip class |-| Cafeteria= * 06/22-C1: Umm... ** A: Leave it to me! ** B: Let him go! * 06/26: Attend... ** A: Math class ** B: Gym class ** C: Music class * 07/07-1: What should I wish for? ** A: Conquer the world by force ** B: Rule the world from the shadows ** C: Become a famous artist ** D: The mad love of a fallen angel * 07/07-2: Umm... ** A: Yes please! ** B: No thank you * 07/11: Attend... ** A: Math class ** B: Gym class ** C: Music class Student council= * 07/11-A2: Probably... ** A: Sakuya ** B: Yuuya * 07/20-A3: Maybe I should stand up to him? ** A: You help too! ** B: Nevermind |-| Track team= * 07/20-B2: What should I do? ** A: Scold him ** B: Join him |-| Library staff= * 07/20-C2: What about... ** A: Night on the Galactic Railroad ** B: OreHato |-| Infirmary staff= * 07/13-D2: I... ** A: Was with Yuuya ** B: Was in my classroom * 07/20-D3: Umm... ** A: That's all ** B: Missing students |-| Fallen angel= * 07/13-H1: Umm... ** A: A fallen angel ** B: I don't know * 07/20-H2: Umm... ** A: The time is not yet come ** B: Sure go ahead * 07/24: I'll... ** A: Get a job ** B: Forget it * 07/25: I should... ** A: Do the job I was hired for ** B: Give the job to Ryouta * 08/06: Invite... ** A: Ryouta ** B: Sakuya ** C: Nageki ** D: Yuuya ** E: San ** F: Kazuaki ** G: Shuu ** H: Anghel * 08/14: I'm going to... ** A: Ask what he's doing ** B: Go home * 08/24: I should bring up... ** A: Azami's martial arts ** B: Azami's scooter * 08/30: I want to... ** A: Help mister Nanaki ** B: Study in the library ** C: Return to my glorious abode * 08/30-N: Nageki, are you being... ** A: Bullied? ** B: Paranoid? * 09/01: Umm... ** A: Accept the contract! ** B: Yoshio is a nice name * 09/03: Attend... ** A: Math class ** B: Gym class ** C: Music class * 09/03-T1: I can't imagine it's Doctor Iwamine's personal property, but... ** A: It's suspicious, so destroy it ** B: Leave it as it is * 09/13: I... ** A: Would love to! ** B: Can't. * 09/25: Umm... ** A: Do what you must ** B: I'm busy * 09/25-SH1: I'll... ** A: Invite him to lunch ** B: Avoid him like the plague * 10/07: I'll... ** A: Side with Kazuaki ** B: Side with Shuu * 10/10: Though I've got his business card, so I guess I could confront the samba-bird directly... ** A: Inform Doctor Iwamine about the stalker bird ** B: Contact the stalker bird first * 10/19: Umm... ** A: I'll ask for you when I go there ** B: Find a better job! * 11/10 K1: What should I do? ** A: Ask about the photo ** B: Pretend I didn't see it * 11/10 SH2: I...???? ** A: Like you sir ** B: Thought it sounded fun * 01/01: Umm, I'd like one for... ** A: Fulfillment in school ** B: Fulfillment in art ** C: Fulfillment in conquest * 02/02: I think I'll buy... ** A: Calm corm ** B: Bitter black beans ** C: Country millet ** D: Swollen hemp ** E: Racing blend * H1: Hiyoko's turn ** A: Eye of Judgment! ** B: Hellstorm Cross! * H2: Hiyoko's turn ** A: No'Nchin Ki Shum ** B: Eternal Blue Thunder * H3: Hiyoko's turn ** A: Blauhimmen Flight ** B: Empress Ishtar Category:Blog posts